


The Other 94 Days

by bruisespristine



Series: 94 Days [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Prison, day by day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisespristine/pseuds/bruisespristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who were wondering what Shaw's take on the 94 days her and Root spent locked up, here ya go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other 94 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend reading '94 Days' first, but this does stand alone. PS, comments make my life.

Day One

Shaw’s fists are clenched as she’s hustled down the chainlink corridor. She could take these guards out without breaking a sweat, but there is a string of rifle barrels poking over the high walls of the prison ahead, and she can’t guarantee that Root would make the right decisions without the Machine helping out, so she grits her teeth and goes along quietly. When they get to processing, she tries out one of the few full sentences she knows in Thai on the two women doing the paperwork, and is gratified to see them pale and flick their eyes around in terror before ushering them through without searching them. Nice to know Eliot Spencer wasn’t kidding when he said that phrase might come in handy. She’ll have to remember to send him a fruit basket. 

Day Two

Enclosed spaces have never really been a problem for Shaw, she’s a fuckin’ Marine, after all. But having Root so constantly close is gonna be a challenge. Shaw doesn’t know if she’s going to punch her or kiss her first, but she’s crossing her fingers for punching. You can see the marks left by a fist, after all. Shaw is surprised to find out that Root, while interested in what she’s doing, is keeping a lid on the suggestive comments for now. Maybe they will make it out with both of them alive. She shows Root the small blade, the diamond, and a couple of pills that Shaw lifts out of her watch with a toothpick and tells her not to touch. 

Day Three

Root can count silently, but chooses to count out loud, presumably just to irritate Shaw. It works. Also, Root knows almost nothing about basic exercises, and her pushups are abysmal. 

Day Four

Shaw gets bored of watching Root try to mimic her, and finally shows her where to put her hands and makes her straighten her back out. Root manages to only make one inappropriate comment the whole time, and Shaw doesn’t really blame her. She’s pretty sure her hands were lingering. Damn Root and her stupid sexy self. 

 

Day Five

Root will only stop talking if you bribe her. Fortunately, Shaw knows exactly what muscles are going to be burning in Root’s body from her new workout routine, and apparently Root will stay quiet in order to let Shaw rub the tension out. Touching Root feels annoyingly good, and Shaw has to do three hours of exercise after the massage is done to replace the fire in her blood with something less unpleasant. Why does Root have to have such nice skin? It should be illegal. 

Day Six

Shaw wonders if she can use her magic sentence to get them put in separate cells, because she doesn’t know how long she can handle this. But she doesn’t ask because Marines don’t fucking bow to torture. 

Day Seven

Root is a fucking liability. She showers like she’s at home and has all the time in the world, ignoring the interested glances and overt come ons of a few of the tattooed up inmates. Shaw has to break four noses while Root is drying off without her noticing. She does knuckle pushups when she gets back to the cell to explain the slight bruising on her fists. 

Day Eight

Shaw is really good at basketball! She always kind of thought she’d be terrible because she’s so short, but it turns out that being fast and hella accurate more than make up for her stature. Root, however, is embarrassing to watch. Shaw thinks about Root playing basketball whenever she catches herself watching Root swallow, or braiding her hair back, or breathing. It helps a bit. Root playing basketball is not sexy, unlike Root doing basically anything else. 

Day Nine

Root has been ‘donating’ food to Shaw, probably the whole time they’ve even been here! Shaw only figures it out because she catches Root thumbing toward her once in the canteen line and abruptly realises that she always, always has more on her plate than anyone else, and Root always has less. Root tries to distract her by droning on and on about how gross the food is and how she never wants as much as they try to give her, but now Shaw _knows_ and it’s so irritatingly nice she wants to pin Root down and kiss her right in her dorky face. Punch her. Punch her right in her dorky face. Grr.

Day Ten

Worst day ever. Shaw cut her foot in the yard, right in the most difficult place to see and Root insisted on taking a look at it. She may have actually _squeaked_ when Root brushed her ticklish arch, and she can see that she will never, ever live this down. At least she kicked Root really hard ‘reflexively’ so maybe she won’t get tickled too often. Root keeps looking at her feet with this expression of pure glee, and Shaw has to work really hard to hold on to her irritation.  
But she manages, somehow. 

Day Eleven

Root has a really nice voice. She’s taken to telling Shaw stories while she works out, as clearly not many people have the desire to exercise for six hours a day, but really, what else is there to do? Shaw’s in the best shape she’s been in since boot camp, and that’s pretty cool. Root’s stories are also pretty cool, but Shaw would rather take the cyanide from her emergency kit than admit it. 

Day Twelve

Oh fuck. Root found Shaw’s ‘sketch book’ while Shaw was napping, and even though it’s just a bunch of loose leaves stolen from library books with doodles on them, she feels like Root has seen her naked. Worse, actually, as Root has now seen her naked a few times. At least she has the dignity to pretend she _hasn’t_ seen Shaw naked, and fuck, now Shaw is thinking about seeing Root naked, so she snatches one of the pieces of paper and starts drawing the yard, just to make Root shut up. 

Day Thirteen

Root has no boundaries! None! She used Shaw’s toothbrush, which is just gross, and unsanitary as well as fucking creepy. Shaw rips it out of her hand and slams Root against the wall so hard her head makes a dull thumping noise, and Shaw lets go like she’s been burned. Root just smirks at her and says she dropped her toothbrush on the floor.

Day Fourteen

Shaw already knew she liked pain with her pleasure, in either, or preferably both directions. But she’s still shocked by her visceral reaction to the sight of her fingerprints etched into Root’s hot skin and her brain keeps playing out more enjoyable versions of how she could mark Root up. 

Day Fifteen

Fifteen days of sharing a room with the hottest woman she’s ever met has driven Shaw over the edge. She can’t resist any more, and waits til Root is asleep before she slides her hands down her shorts, but she hears the elevated breathing from the bunk below. She’s not a good enough person to stop touching herself even though she knows Root is listening. 

Day Sixteen

Shaw now has a reputation in the prison. The friendliest guard who speaks English tells her the inmates call her ‘the Mako’ and Root ‘the Squirrel’ which is basically the funniest thing Shaw has ever heard. She won’t tell Root why she’s smirking. 

Day Seventeen

It’s really nice being surrounded by people of a normal height, for a change. 

Day Eighteen

For someone good at math Root is being pretty weird about the who gets which bunk thing. The ceiling is closer to the top bunk than the base of the bunk is to Root’s bed, so it actually makes sense for Shaw to go on top, but Root’s being a little bitch about it as though there’s some deeper meaning. Probably just to make Shaw think about them, topping and bottoming, which is pretty subtle for Root but since that’s what Shaw’s thinking about now, that was obviously her plan. 

Day Nineteen

Root has dug up nail polish from somewhere and fuck if it’s not the hottest thing Shaw has ever seen. She can’t drag her eyes off the sight of Root carefully staining her fingertips black, and she knows she’ll be jerking off later at the thought of it. 

Day Twenty

Luckily, Root doesn’t notice that Shaw is jerking off because she’s too busy writhing and moaning on the bunk below. Who the fuck comes that loudly in a room with someone they’re not sexual with? The annoying little shit is clearly doing it on purpose, and Shaw did NOT need to know what Root sounds like when she’s falling apart, but now those pants and whines are permanently ingrained on her consciousness. 

Day Twenty One

Root is faking like she doesn’t get why Shaw is mad, even though she’s obviously trying to manipulate them into getting past Shaw’s carefully constructed barriers. But Shaw knows that they can’t fuck, because it will ruin everything, it always does. 

Day Twenty Two

Shaw is surprised by how dedicated Root has become to exercising, and watching her strain upright, stomach muscles defined under pale skin is stupidly erotic. Stupid Root. 

Day Twenty Three

Thank God for distractions. The prison needs a new wing and Shaw immediately volunteers for construction duty. Even though the overseer is a fucking moron. 

Day Twenty Four

Morons will always show themselves up eventually. The overseer shot herself in the foot with a nail gun, and Shaw chose to take over the drywalling instead of stopping the bleeding. But hey, no one in here knows she’s a Doctor. 

Day Twenty Five

These people are all fucking morons.

Day Twenty Six

How the fuck does Root not know what a stud is? She’s the only goddamn person on the crew who can speak fluent English, and yet she still somehow doesn’t understand Shaw’s very clear instructions. Shaw’s heart may jump a little when a piece of rebar hits Root in the face. 

Day Twenty Seven

Root looks hot with a black eye, and how is that even fair? Shaw has this weird urge to lick it gently, like a cat or something, and it’s making her really angry. 

Day Twenty Eight

Of course Root is a spectacular kisser. Because the world is a horrible, horrible place that hates Shaw with a mad, passionate loathing. And this is hell. 

Day Twenty Nine

It is really difficult to avoid Root, but Shaw volunteers for the nightshift in the infirmary and manages to stay away from her for long enough to tuck her sex drive back in its box where it belongs.

Day Thirty

Talking about feelings is the fucking worst, but she thinks she manages to explain to Root how them fucking is a terrible idea, that will only lead to pain (not even the fun kind) and hate and badness. 

Day Thirty One

Goddamnit. Root is exercising in her fucking panties and that is definitely not fair, and she’s all sweaty, and then she’s pressing Shaw against the wall and Shaw comes apart just grinding on her, just smelling her neck in thick, hot pants. It’s fucking embarrassing and she shoves her way out of the cage of Root's arms, climbing up to her bunk and ignoring Root with the practise of someone who’s had to share smaller quarters with worse people. 

Day Thirty Two

Shaw is not a fucking tease! How dare Root say that? She’s the one who has been systematically seducing Shaw on purpose, doing all the sexy things and playing with Shaw like it’s a goddamn party game, and now she's acting like getting Shaw off should have somehow changed the rules. 

Day Thirty Three

Root is very, very irritating, and Shaw falls back on the training that gets you through being tortured, zoning out and refusing to participate with her surroundings. 

Day Thirty Four

Solitary confinement is only _slightly_ worse than being stuck in a room with Root. Maybe Shaw should kill someone and get thrown in the iso block. But then Root would probably get her stupid self killed. Fuck. Why the fuck hasn’t Finch gotten them out of here yet? It’s been over a month. Someone is going to die soon, and Shaw has no idea who, possibly her, of spontaneous sexual combustion, which is totally a thing, right? 

Day Thirty Five

Root has finally figured out that playing Shaw and deliberately enticing her is not cool, and agrees not to do all the sexy things anymore. Thank God.

Day Forty

Everything Root does is sexy. Maybe Shaw just shouldn’t look at her anymore. Ever.

Day Forty One

Root is an idiot. A gorgeous, stupid idiot. 

Day Forty Two

But she is getting better at sparring. 

Day Forty Three

Shaw can do ten pushups with Root sat on her back cross-legged, which is good for Root’s core strength and balance. And also is kind of hot. Damnit. 

Day Forty Five

Root’s arms are getting nicely defined. Not as defined as Sameen ‘The Mako’ Shaw, obviously, but enough that Shaw kind of wants to lick them. 

Day Forty Nine

Building a map of the prison gives Shaw something to do, since clearly Team Machine has left them here to rot. She paces out as much of it as she can as part of her construction gang. 

Day Fifty Two

Root is fucking terrible at making maps out of toothpicks. And her stupid, concentrating, biting-her-lip face is sexy. 

Day Fifty Five

Root might have gone mad because she’s doing all sorts of weird things like telling Shaw to stand still when Shaw was just innocently following her to make sure she’s not doing anything stupid, then stalking over to her with such an intent look on her face that Shaw turns tail and runs.. beats a hasty retreat, uh. Has something to do somewhere else. 

Day Sixty

She _knew_ Root was up to no good and she should have trusted her instincts. Some idiot made Root bleed, and don’t they know that Root is _Shaw’s_? To keep her prison rep strong, Shaw obviously has to do something about that. 

Day Seventy

Shaw gets the best work out she’s had in too long when she finds out that one of Root’s attackers buddies is a medalled Thai kick boxer. Fun! Only three people end up in hospital because Shaw is in a good mood. 

Day Seventy Four

Root uses her fucking toothbrush again, which _has_ to be intentional, and when they spar Shaw doesn’t take it easy on her any more, but the slide of Root’s ass against her groin sends fire right down her spine and distracts her long enough to for Root to flip them, and then they’re both staring at each other’s mouths and someone kisses someone and shit, Root is still a really fucking good kisser, and it has been way, way too long for Shaw. She beats Root up with her mouth until she feels her squirming against her thigh, about to come, and hears her name. Shaw still has some self control, and backs away as far as she can. They stare at each other until the lunch bell rings. 

Day Eighty 

Shaw is never talking to Root again. Talking leads to mouths moving and mouths lead to kisses. 

Day Eighty One

When Root screams in her sleep, all Shaw’s previous promises to herself go out the window, and she is off the top bunk with Root’s hand in hers before she’s even processed what the danger or lack thereof is. 

Day Eighty Six

Root doesn’t have nightmares when Shaw holds her. 

Day Eighty Nine

Hot body against her, moving, mmm, cozy sleepy groping. The scratch of harsh sheets... prison. Fuck. Root. Sleeping together is a terrible plan. 

Day Ninety

Who knew Root actually knew how to shut up?

Day Ninety One

Stupid Root and her stupid fucking heart eyes. All she does now is watch Shaw with these big, sad eyes and it is worse than fighting, worse than Root deliberately driving her insane, and eventually Shaw just can’t stand it any more. When Root lets out a little, breathy sound of pain that has no physical cause, Shaw finds herself on her feet before she knows it. The words stick in her throat, but somehow she manages to tell Root that she’s sorry, and then they’re kissing and pressing together and it’s not angry, not violent, it’s just this. Just Root against her and breathing into each other’s mouths and finally touching all the places she’s been deliberately not touching for three months. Shaw maintains that she said ‘Shoot’ when she came, not ‘Root’, and then that annoying little shit points out that their portmanteau is ‘Shoot’ which actually makes it worse Urgh. 

Day Ninety Two

Shaw needs two more days to finish stealing supplies for their escape from her day shift as a construction boss and her occasional night shift as an infirmary helper. That means they get to leave really soon. Which is great, because Root orgasms so fucking loudly the whole jail block keeps clapping them and Shaw can’t wait to get her somewhere she can make her scream for hours. 

Day Ninety Three

Root can actually be helpful. She flirts with all the guards until she’s really learned their schedules, and then Shaw thanks her very nicely. And then Root thanks Shaw, and this time she’s the one getting a clap at the end. But she’s too relaxed to care. Root is fucking phenomenal in bed, against a wall, on the floor, holding on to the cell bars, the sink... Okay, Root is just fucking phenomenal. 

Day Ninety Four

The escape goes off pretty smoothly, Root actually manages to take out a few guards. She looks great with her hands cuffed while Shaw pretends to be transporting a dangerous prisoner, and stealing an armoured car is, as always, a thrill a minute. They fuck in the back of it while waiting for the initial search to die down a bit, even though it’s probably not the most brilliant of plans. Mostly because Root looks so hot in cuffs and there are rocket launchers everywhere, and Shaw fucking loves rocket launchers. Root ends up cuffing her to one, which turns out to be a great plan, and Shaw breaks her own personal record of escaping five sets of cuffs in ten minutes. Then the Machine starts helping them out, and the plan all comes together beautifully. They steal a small military transport and when Root inches her hand across the seat to slide into Shaw’s, Shaw just rolls her eyes and lets her, because it’s been a fucking good day, and maybe if she’s nice to Root now they can go on autopilot in a bit and be nice to each other all over again. They let the boys know they’re alive before fucking in the tiny cargo hold. Shaw is really excited about parachuting out of the small plane. Root is not, but she’s easily persuaded when Shaw clips them together and jams Root’s hand down her pants, telling her to distract herself. It’s a really good day.


End file.
